βooк Tωo: ℓαяkƒℓight's Tяєαchєяy
by BrizaMarii
Summary: Larkflight was simply an enemy of Stormstar, no one viewed him as anything better than that. However there was more to his story than they ever knew. No one suspected him of plotting with Cedarclan, or Sol for that matter. No one suspected him of almost destroying everything. This is is Larkflight's story. This is Larkflight's Treachery.
1. Chapter 1

Lark-kit's pale yellow green eyes were as wide as the moon, two glowing orbs in his head. His whiskers twitched in excitement, his paws yearned to escape the confining walls of the nursery. His whole body itched to run out into the storm raging beyond the safety of the camp.

But his mother watched him like a hawk. She was casually draped across her nest, grooming her tabby coat despite the insistent leak in the thatch roof. At all times she kept one eye on her rowdy kit while half way relaxing.

"Come over here Lark-kit, before you catch a cold out in the freezing wind." Cherrynose coaxed her only kit. Lark-kit looked over his shoulder mutinously.

"I'm not even _outside!_" he exclaimed with exasperation. "Look, all four of my paws are in the nursery." he pointed out. Cherrynose responded by moving closer to Lark-kit and grooming the fluff around his neck. She drew her raspy tongue over his ear and he wiggled free.

"Stop fussing over me." he snapped, his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Cherrynose snorted in an annoyed sort of way but moved back to her nest. Lark-kit refocused his gaze out on the storm running rampant across the Seaclan beaches. He could make out the colossal waves through Ravenclan trees whenever a flash of lightning illuminated the darkness. A shiver rippled through his grayish black fur as the rain picked up more forcefully. Splashes of cold, wet, water fell on his nose.

He watched, mesmerized, as the rain swayed back and forth in the pulsing winds. There was another flash of lightning. For two seconds Lark-kit saw a magnificent wave swell up higher and higher. He couldn't contemplate how the ocean could produce that much water. He didn't think about how Seaclan would cope with having all that water flooding their camp.

His yellow green eyes narrowed as he saw three shapes on the white capped crest of the mountain wave. Three soggy lumps of fur..._on the wave._

He shook his head, thinking he was seeing things. There was another flash of lightning and the shapes were gone, the wave had finally crashed down. Taking whatever had been with probably down to the bottom of the ocean. Lark-kit yawned and Cherrynose didn't hesitate to scoop him up in her jaws and order him to go to bed. Lark-kit hardly protested, he could feel sleepiness and fatigue wearing him down.

The soft snoring of the other kits, already sound asleep, made his eye lids droop. He allowed his mother to curl up around him for warmth and let her soft complaining of the hole in the roof lull him off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of hushed voices outside of the nursery awoke Lark-kit. He shivered and looked around frantically, his mother was no longer next to him. The other kits were still asleep however. Lark-kit padded over to them and prodded them awake.

"Huh?" Birchkit mumbled as his blue eyes lazily opened. His black and white fur was ruffled and disturbed from the stormy night. Frogkit awoke to his brothers voice and shifted slightly and opened his green eyes. Frogkit sat up fluffed out his brown coat to fight of the insistent chill in the nursery. Lark-kit nudged Blossomkit awake as well. Her piercing blue eyes opened only in slits and she curled up into a tighter ball of snow white fur.

"What?" she demanded with a yawn.

"The clan is outside talking, lets listen." Lark-kit chirped. Blossomkit grew visibly ore interested. All four of the kits dashed over to the entrance of the nursery and flattened themselves to the ground to stay unnoticed. All of their ears were pricked with curiosity as they watched only a few members of the clan gathered. Lark-kit picked out the clan leader Nightstar, the deputy Pebblestep, the medicine cat Leafcloud, and the queens.

"That's odd, queens usually don't take part in clan meetings." Frogkit murmured.

"It must be really important then." Blossomkit whispered.

Despite how quiet the group was speaking it was evident they were having a heated discussion. Lark-kit managed to pick out key points in the conversation.

"But how will we provide for them?" One of the queens demanded.

"The warriors will hunt." Nightstar retorted.

"Are you sure their mother is gone?" The medicine cat asked while casting her gaze out over the blue ocean in the distance. It was so calm and serene from what it had been the night before. Nightstar nodded and cast his gaze out over the waters as well. His amber eyes were unusually soft from their normal stony expression. His ears flatteend against his midnight skull.

"I sent out messengers to the other clans, there is no sign of her. It would be impossible for her to have survived that storm." Nightstar muttered, his judgment seemed to be clouded. He was acting very guarded and wary of his clanmates. They noticed and acted suspicious towards him.

"The kits survived." Leafcloud pointed out.

"A miracle from Starclan." Lark-kits mother amended.

"But still, we cant just take them in. They have a clan, Seaclan." Pebblestep explained and lashed her gray tail.

"They are too young, the only life they will ever have know will be Ravenclan if we decided to take them in." Nightstar countered.

"Won't Seaclan want them though?" Leafcloud questioned in a claming tone, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Seaclan has no other queens to nurse them. Their clan was devastated by the storm and they are in shambles. They truly cannot care for these kits."

"Seaclan has never needed reason to justify their actions before." Pebblestep snorted. Nightstar bristled defensivley and hissed. Pebblestep looked taken aback by his reaction to her comment.

"These kits will stay in Ravenclan until their mother is found. If she is gone then they will be raised as if they were born here. End of discussion." He declared and stormed away. The rest of the group disassembled. Lark-kit watched Leafheart head back into the medicine cat den. He guessed that's were the Seaclan kits were. His mind was still reeling from everything he had heard.

Suddenly he felt sharp claws dig into his shoulders.

"Get back!" Birchkit hissed in his ear. Lark-kit stumbled back into his nest, realizing the queens were heading straight back to the nursery. All of the kits curled up and feigned sleep as heavy paws entered the den. The queens suspected nothing of the kits eavesdropping and awoke them. Lark-kit impatiently acted oblivious to what he had just heard, but his paws were itching to get out of the nursery and go visit the medicine cat den to see the Seaclan kits.

Eventually Lark-kits mother got tired of his hyperness and allowed him to leave the nursery. The other kits followed in suite. All of them huddled together in a nervous cluster and skittered around the Ravenclan camp. Warriors cat them bemused smiles as they bounced around full of energy and wonder. Although they had left the nursery before each time there was knew things to see, and each time the world only seemed to grow.

"This way." Lark-kit commanded and flicked his tail. The group followed him towards a cave formed between two trees and a pile of rocks. Lark-kit poked his head inside of the medicine cat den and watched shadows dance along the walls. Leafheart was nowhere to be seen. _Perfect. _Lark-kit thought to himself. He carefully padded inside of the den, his smokey gray paws barley brushing against the ground. He could feel his den mates brushing against him as they explored the vast den. There was a strong smell of herbs in the air. Lark-kit wrinkled his nose.

Suddenly two shapes came into view, it was two kits curled up together. The Seaclan kits. One had long silver fur which seemed the ripple with each of her shallow breaths. The other kit had almost black fur. The closer Lark-kit looked the more details he saw in her pelt, swirls of brown and black and spots decorating her short fur coat. Suddenly her eyes opened. Lark-kit heard Frogkit squeak in surprise. The she cat had one golden eye and one violet eye. She blinked at them.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." the four Ravenclan kits responded in unison. The silver cat stirred suddenly, her head shot up and her eyes opened. Unlike her sister the silver furred kit only had a single color in her eyes. They were a deep navy blue like the ocean, unknown secrets lurked in their ominous depths. Lark-kit shuddered involuntarily.

"Who are you?" the silver kit demanded. She adjusted her position so her sister was half hidden.

"Who are _you_?" Lark-kit retorted. She narrowed her blue eyes and didn't respond.

"I'm Blossomkit!" Blossomkit offered her name.

"And I'm Birchkit."

"And I'm Frogkit."

"Lark-kit." he grudgingly stated. The silver kit met his pale green gaze.

"You should all leave before Leafcloud gets back." The kit advised and curled back up into a ball. Lark-kit felt like he'd just been dismissed after being scolded by a senior warrior. He stalked away with embarrassment.

"What do you think you are doing?" A stern voice snapped. All the kits spun around and looked up at Cherrynose.

"Nothing." Lark-kit stammered. His mother scoffed.

"Why were you in the medicine cat den? You weren't bothering the Seaclan kits were you?" Cherrynose demanded.

"We just wanted to meet them!" Birchkit protested.

"Yah we heard you talking about the..." Blossomkit slapped her tail of Frogkits mouth. Cherrynose narrowed her eyes.

"I supose it would be best if you all learned what was going on instead of having you poke your noses into everything." Cherrynose sighed. She lead them all back to the nursery.

All the kits gathered excitedly, none of them ever missed a story, ever. Even if this wasn't exactly a story they all eagerly listened.

"I assume you all listeend to our conversation earlier?" Cherrynose sighed. The kits sheepishly nodded and didn't make eye contact. Cherrynose sighed again and looked upward as if asking Starclan for assistance.

"How to explain..."she muttered under her breath. She smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Long ago the clans were formed by Sea, Raven, and Cedar. Ash joined them later on after the first three clans were established - or so the legends say.

They created what the clans are today, they created the full moon gathering place and the camps and the borders. They were the first leaders, and they came with messages of prosperity and survival if we banded together in clans. However Ashclan was wiped out countless moons ago when a terrible eruption of fire shook the earth. It was ominous that a clan named for fire was destroyed by fire, and now Seaclan is threatened by the ocean. No one knows why this is happening and the clans are panicking, cats are afraid.

Everyone is very confused right now. Two kits from Seaclan are in our custody and we are trying to figure out how to take them in without upsetting Seaclan. They can't provide for them, but they are proud. But you shouldn't worry about it, Nightstar Leafheart and Pebblestep are going to discuss the matter with Seaclan. It should be settled by the morning." Cherrynose finished the rambling story. Lark-kit felt more confused now than he did before.

The other kits let out mewls of protest as the queens ordered them to settle down and rest. They begged for more stories and explanations about the Seaclan kits.

"Nope, mother needs her rest," she said and closed her eyes while curling up into a ball. Lark-kit frowned and curled up too, he wanted more answers. And he was determined to get them.

* * *

**The first chapter of Larkflights Treachery takes the stage! Yay! I've decided to put a couple AU's in this story cause its fun to communicate with all my lovely readers. Feel free to leave predictions/suggestions/critique/comments/questions in the comment section. I value all of your opinions and appreciate every comment! **

**Enjoy the story!**

**-Briza**


	2. Chapter 2

Lark-kit stirred slightly in his sleep, his ashen colored pelt was matted and tangled from the restless night. He opened his jaws in a wide yawn and they snapped close with a crack. He flexed his small paws and his tiny kitten claws unsheathed. He blinked open his pale green eyes and twitched his nose. He scanned the nursery with boredom, the queens were sleeping exhaustedly in their moss and duck feather nests.

Cherrynose snored and her reddish brown tail twitched. However she didn't wake up and her cream colored chest rose and feel with even breathing.

Blossomkits mother, Petalcloud, was curled around her only kit. Light silver dapples traced their way along her back but the rest of her was snow white. Blossomkit strongly resembled Paledove, she had her mothers wide blue eyes and small stature. Her fur was the purest of whites and it was long and luxurious. Her nose was like a pink flower bud, thus giving her the name Blossomkit.

Frogkit and Birchkit were entangled together in a flail of arms and legs. Frogkit drooled on the mossy floor while Birchkits head was reared back in a loud snore. Although they were not brothers they acted like it, their closeness and strong bond formed they second they met. Their mothers, Rainmist and Shyfawn were kithood friends as well.

Lark-kit felt somehow separated from the mix of kits. Bircjkit and Frog were always together and Blossomkit only wanted to play silly games like mossball and fox hunt. None of them ever sought out adventure or the thrill of sneaking out of camp on a night escapade. Lark-kit hoped that he would find company in the two Seaclan kits. They seemed slightly rude and obnoxious but he figured that he only had to get to know them better. First impressions weren't always right.

Slowly Lark-kit stood up and shook out his rumpled fur and fluffed it out to keep the cold at bay. He yawned again and crept outside the nursery to visit the medicine cat den once more. He intended to speak with the Seaclan kits.

When he poked his head inside the den he was surprised t find they were there. Leafheart wasn't in the den either. He glanced over his shoulder nervously, the camp still had not awoken yet, it was only the first minutes of sun rise. The dawn patrol had probably left shortly before Lark-kit woke up. The young tom plowed deeper into the medicine cats den. It was hidden in a rocky alcove in the camp. The Ravenclan camp consisted of a shallow splotch of land. Rocks and thorn barriers surrounded it and protect it from attack. The high tree at the far end of camp was were the leader delivered announcements. Nightstar also slept in a hollow in the tree. Most dens were in holly bushes or in fallen logs. The elders den was in such a long while the warrior and apprentice dens were in den crafted in bushes. However the medicine cat den was cleverly placed in a mound of rocks. There were many nooks and crannies were herbs could be stored and in the back was a shallow pool with collected water and moss.

Lark-kit sniffed the nests were the kits had slept in the night before. The scent was stale, they had moved quite some time ago.

_But moved where? _Lark-kit wondered to himself. He decided to head back to the nursery before Cherrynose woke up and threw a fit. She always got incredibly panicked whenever Lark-kit disappeared form her slipped into the den and flopped down onto his nest with a sigh. He wanted everyone to wake up already. He pricked his ears at noise outside the nursery. He peaked outside and saw Nightstar sitting on the high tree branch. The Seaclan kits sat below on a lower branch. They sat close together, nerves were evident on their fearful faces. Nightstar opened his jaws wide and yowled, startling he entire camp awake.

"All cats of Ravenclan who are old enough to defend their territory gather below for a clan meeting!" Nightstar ordered. Lark-kit scampered out of the nursery but was dragged back by Cherrynose.

"Stay." She ordered with no room for debate. Lark-kit frowned and started to whine but the other kits woke up. They were all forced to stay in the den as well. Lark-kit watched them smugly, at least he has snuck out previously. He had a vague idea of what might be going on. The four kits sat in the entry way to watch Nightstars announcement.

"I have to come to the decision, with the assurances of Seaclan and Cedarclan, to allow these kits to stay with us and train with us as Ravenclan warriors." Nightstar said blandly as if it happened every day. The clan settled into hushed whispers of dissent. Nightstars eyes flashed and he raised his tail for silence. He turned to the kits, he addressed the smaller of the two first. Lark-kit recognized her shadowy pelt and violet and golden eyes.

"What is your name?" Nightstar asked. She blushed meekly and stammered "Shadekit."

Nightstar nodded and turned to the silver kit with striking blue eyes.

"And your name?" he queried. She paused for a moment and scanned the crowd of Ravenclan warriors. Then she turned and stared out at the ocean which could be seen from where she sat on the tree.

"My name," she spoke loudly and clearly, turning her gaze back to the warriors. "Is Stormkit."

The crowd cheered their names awkwardly at first but gained confidence and shouted, "Shadekit! Stormkit!"

At first Lark-kit was excited for the new den mates, but once they moved he realized things were about to get a lot worse. The nursery was already cramped and two new kits wasn't helping the situation. Not to mention Stormkit thought she owned the place and took the best nest for herself and Shadekit. It was padded with fresh moss and lined with feather down.

Lark-kit muttered to himself every time he saw the other kits. His mother Cherrynose always silenced his complaints with a glare. She always did have a thing about manners. Lark-kit figured he would just have to put up with their presence. The other kits didn't agree with his point of view however, they all suckered right up to the Seaclan kits. Stormkit won them over with her courageous tails of the storm which carried her to Ravenclan. The other kits always did love a good story.

But Lark-kit sensed a rivalry was forming between them, and it would continue to grow like an oncoming Storm.

* * *

Apprenticeship came sooner than of the kits expected. But it was an immense relief for them all. They finally escaped kithood and took on the title 'paw. They earned their own den and forged their own nests without mothers breathing down their necks. But now they had mentors to contend with. Larkpaw got stuck with Adderstripe, Blossompaws father. He was a very stern and strict mentor. He was a lot harsher than the others as well. Stormpaw probably got the best mentor in Willowvine. She was a courageous and brave young warrior. She had incredible skills and was well liked amongst clanmates. She was understanding but firm. Adderstripe was just mean.

At first Larkpaw thought he would be able to reclaim the favor of his den mates by impressing them with his skills as an apprentice. Unfortunately for him, Stormpaw was also quite skilled. And she seemed determined to beat him at everything. Larkpaw didn't know why he disliked the silver apprentice so much, she had never actually wronged him.

But everything about her rubbed him the wrong way, her popularity with those who should have been his friends, the fact she was the best apprentice, the way she always protected her sister as if she was actually a good cat. Everything bothered Larkpaw. And he figured out he couldn't get even by saying snide comments to _her. _But he could make her blood boil by being mean to Shadepaw.

But his acts of cruelty towards Shadepaw further his isolation from the group. Blossompaw was good friends with the Sealan cats and Birchpaw and Frogpaw taggd along with the majority. Larkpaw had already been an outcast, and he just set the whole thing into motion by picking on Shadepaw.

Shadepaw always seemed to walk around with a permanently confused look on her face, she looked like a lost dog. And she clung onto her sister Stormpaw as if her life depended on it. So Larkpaw couldn't say he was proud to be taunting her, but the results were very satisfying. It tormented Stormpaw to no end, to watch her sister crumble under his sharp tongue. But it got Larkpaw nowhere, abusing a cat like Shadepaw was unforgivable.

But as Larkpaw grew to hate Stormpaw more and more he found excuses to attack Shadepaw just to make her sister hurt. Stormpaw grew to hate Larkpaw in return with a passion. All the other apprentices faded into the background to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. No one wanted to be a part of the battle waging between the two apprentices, _they _didn't even want to be having this battle.

But it was too late to go back and apologize it was too late to start over. They just had to keep moving forward on the paths they had chosen for themselves. _There was no turning back. _Whatever destinies they had forged for themselves were set in stone at this point. Larkpaw was isolated from the group, Stormpaw lead with Shadepaw in tow - being dragged along. Little did any of them know their lives were about to change forever in ways that would completely destroy any chance of redemption. Little did they know of the destruction and and devastation that would ensue.

Little did they know of Larkflight's Treachery.

* * *

**Authors Note: normally I don't do authors notes but I'll make an exception here :P**

**I need to clear up some confusion revolving around this story; but first and foremost _if you have not read Stormstars Promise you must read that immediately to understand ANYTHING about this story. _That being said, in Stormstars Promise (SP) *spoiler alert* her entire life had been a possible future Rock showed her, none of that actually happened. But she was shown that life to make better decisions in her own. She was shown that because in the other future she had stopped Larkpaw from basically destroying the clans. But what had he done to destroy them you ask? That's where this story comes in.**

**This is an explanation of what Larkpaw WOULD HAVE DONE had Stormstar not changed her past/future. So none of this happened, it is just what happened in Stormstars hypothesized life from Larkpaws POV. If you are confused by the matter just keep reading, I promise all questions will be answered.**

**Also, I would really appreciate more reviews. I love hearing feedback. Even if its just a 'nice' or 'cool'. It makes my day to have more reviews and it keeps me motivated to keep writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! Thanks to anonymous reviewer Shimmercreek for 2 reviews, it made my day! But would like to see more reviews, even just a one worded comment. But I would _love _to see your personal intake on my writing. Give me some feedback! I promise Ill try to update more consistently. Lets try to get to 30 reviews! :P**

* * *

Larkpaw sat in the fern bushes, he was crouched down low so now one could see him. His short black fur blended easily with the ground, and his tail twitched ever so slightly. His claws flexed from his crouch, his muscles were tensing up and he could feel his joints stiffen. He blinked his pale green eyes slowly, everything around him seemed to slow down as his focus increased.

His right paw stepped forward slightly, he was conscious of leaves on the ground and loose twigs. He knew the slightest sound would alert his presence despite his clever concealment. Although he was upwind his scent was disguised by the ferns so he was almost practically invisible. A smile spread across hi muzzle, his mouth curling up a little higher on the left than the right, revealing a gleaming fang with his crooked grin.

He prowled forward even closer, making absolutely no sound. Larkpaw's tail grazed the ground in a sweeping motion and he froze as several leaves were disturbed. He relaxed as his presence still went unnoticed. He lowered his crouch and pressed of of his energy into his haunches for the spring, he exploded out of the fern bushes and crashed into the unsuspecting Adderstripe. He bowled his mentor over with a triumphant yowl. Adderstripe hissed is surprise as Larkpaw laughed from atop him.

"You totally didn't even see that I was there!" Larkpaw wheezed through the laughter. "And your face when I attacked you-priceless!"

Adderstripe heaved himself to his paws and shook out his dusty coat. His quickly liked a paw and drew it over his ear.

"Yes, your stalking techniques are excellent. But as I do recall the assignment was to track your mentor and _find _them. Not attack them." Adderstripe sniffed. Larkpaw snorted.

"A least we won!" he retorted hotly. Adderstripe frowned.

"No, Stormpaw found Willowvine a few minutes ago by the stream. You got second place." Adderstripe said curtly. Larkpaw's face fell.

"Why does _she _have to win everything?" He growled in frustration.

"Train harder." His mentor snapped and leaned forward to groom the dirt out of his chest.

"Teach me how to beat her." Larkpaw begged. Adderstripe narrowed his eyes.

"Your goal should not be to beat a clanmate. But..."he trailed off.

"What?" Larkpaw pressed. Adderstripe lowered his voice.

"But I can give you a chance to get a head start. There is going to be an assessment at the quarter moon. It is going to be a race. If you want to win then practice." Adderstripe informed him. Larkpaw nodded eagerly.

"I will, you wont be disappointed." he promised. Adderstripe regarded his apprentice before nodding and padding off back in the direction of camp.

"Don't come back until you've caught at least three pieces of prey." He instructed. Larkpaw groaned and stalked deeper into the woodland. He sniffed the air to scent any critters in the undergrowth. He caught a faint whiff of mouse and followed its trail. The scent grew stronger until he lifted his gaze and saw two mice at the base of an acorn tree, scrabbling over seeds. They were too distracted to notice Larkpaw creep forward.

Larkpaw fell easily into the hunters crouch and darted forward, he grabbed one mouse in his jaws in a swift movement but the other streaked away. Larkpaw gave pursuit and slammed a paw on the brown creatures back. He heard its spine snap, killing it instantly. He dug a shallow hole and swept dirt over the catches to retrieve for later.

He opened his mouth to scent the air again, looking for one more piece of prey to collect. He smelled nothing. But suddenly overhead he heard the musical calls of songbirds. The birds were entrapped in their singing and Larkpaw flattened himself to the ground. As they flew about they came lower and lower, closer to Larkpaws waiting claws. A twittering jay swooped to the ground and Larkpaw reared up. The bird let out an alarm call before i was slammed to the ground by a heavy paw. Larkpaw snapped its neck with a twist of his jaws.

He quickly headed back to camp with the jay and mice in his jaws. once he was safely inside the Ravenclan camp he proudly deposited his catches on the fresh kill mound. he looked around camp to see if Adderstripe had seen his prey. Adderstripe was too busy talking with his daughter Blossompaw to notice. She was darting around him like an excited kit telling how she had finally tracked her mentor down. Adderstripe nodded along to her story his a grin on his face. His mate Petalcloud walked over with a purr and sat down next to the ground.

Larkpaw quickly looked away, feeling like he was intruding. He held the jay in his mouth, looking fr someone to share it with. His tail drooped. Stormpaw was sitting with Shadepaw, telling her she would do better next time. Y_ah right... _Then Stormpaw beckoned for Shadepaw to share a squirrel with her. The sisters shared their meal with smiles on their faces.

Birchpaw and Frogpaw were playing moss ball together, they had already eaten.

Larkpaw felt stupid standing in the middle of camp all by himself. He scurried over to a corner in between the warrior cat den and the apprentice den. He ate the jay alone, his teeth tearing at the birds soft flesh. Larkpaw felt something in his heart tighten, for the first time he truly felt lonely, like their was no one in the world who cared about him.

_I am alone, _he thought to himself. Unable to continue eating he discarded the jay unceremoniously. Then he padded about camp, looking for something to do. He noticed Stormpaw walking away from Pebblestep. That gave him the idea to go on the evening patrol. At least it was something to do.

He approached the deputy, Pebblestep was sharing tongues with Nightstar. The two were long time friends, he had been her mentor and they had grown very close in their friendship. Pebblestep was made his deputy immediately because of their trust for one another. But lately things seemed tense between them. Although they were sharing tongues Pebblestep seemed distant and Nightstar was very stiff. Larkpaw ignored the observations.

"Um...hello." he stammered, announcing his presence. Pebblestep glanced at him and flicked her ears to signal she was listening.

"I was wondering if I could go on the evening patrol later?" He asked.

"You too huh?" Pebblestep yawned. _Me too? What? _Larkpaw wondered.

"Go ask your mentor and come back to me." Pebblestep instructed. Larkpaw nodded and dashed away to Adderstripe. He got a rushed consent before hurrying back over to Pebblestep.

"He said yes." Larkpaw mewed. Pebblestep parted herself from Nightstar and walked over to the high tree to announce the cats attending the evening patrol.

"Liontail, Brackenfoot, Starlingheart, Larkpaw, and Stormpaw." Pebblestep called out. The cats began to assemble at the entrance to the camp.

_Wait...did she just say Stormpaw? _Larkpaw thought in confusion.

"Looks like we're patrolling together, flea brain," A snide voice spat from behind him. He whirled around to face Stormpaw. _I'm so stupid, of course she's on the patrol. Why else would she have been talking to Pebblestep! _

"Why are you calling me the flea brain with a sister like yours." He retorted harshly. Stormpaw bristled.

"You're nothing but a fox heart and a coward." She hissed. It was Larkpaws turn to bristle. His claws unsheathed and he braced for a fight with his enemy. Stormpaw quickly stood up and boxed the side of his head with a paw. Larkpaws head was ringing from the blow and he flailed his paws at her. He managed to knock her down and they tussle din the dirt.

"Stop squabbling and get over here!" Starlingheart shouted to the two cats.

"Yah, we're leaving with or without you too!" Liontail said gruffly. Stormpaw quickly parted from Larkpaw and licked her shoulder from where Larkpaw's claws had caught her. She trotted over to the warriors and Larkpaw frowned before following after.

"Okay why don't we head out and do a full circle around the territory, we'll start by the Seaclan border and loop around by Cedarclans." Brackenfoot instructed and took up the head of the patrol. The others agreed and feel into step.

They reached the Seaclan border and Larkpaw refreshed the scent barrier. Then they moved on towards Cedarclan to remark to border line. Larkpaw blatantly tried to ignore Stormpaw but she kept annoying him. Every once in a while she would call him a name under her breath, only loud enough for him to hear.

The fur on his shoulders was on end and he resisted the urge to slash her obnoxious muzzle.

"Larkpaw!" Starlingheart shouted his name. The apprentice froze.

"You almost crossed the border, you seem distracted." Starlingheart mewed. Larkpaw looked down and realized he was on the edge between Ravenclan territory and Cedarclan.

"Sorry." Larkpaw muttered. "I'll try to pay more attention."

Starlingheart nodded but kept glancing back at him. Larkpaw stared at his feet and kept walking along with the patrol. Stormpaw stopped taunting him.

* * *

Larkpaw sat in his nest in the apprentice den, wide awake. He watched his den mates as they slept, all of their nests were squished together. He couldn't help but feel separated from them.

He sighed and looked out of the entrance of the den at the moon. It was new, just waning. The smallest silver claw int eh night sky. Larkpaw stepped out of the den and snuck out of camp through the dirt place tunnel. He decided that instead of feeling sorry for himself he would train for the assessment at the quarter moon.

Once we was well outside the confines of the Ravenclan camp he started the run.

"If I run every night until the quarter moon I'm sure to win the race!" Larkpaw said to himself, wishing there was someone running beside him he could talk too.

Eventually Larkpaw found himself by the Cedarclan border. He stopped at the scent line to catch his breath. His paws were red with drops of blood from being scratched by loose stones. He gave them quick licks to clean out the dirt.

"Hey!" a cat hissed. "Get of Cedarclan territory you Ravenclan scum."

Larkpaw spun around in shock. There was a Cedarclan cat staring angrily at him from across the border.

"You fool I'm on Ravenclan territory." Larkpaw growled. The cat scoffed and pointed with his tail to a fallen long behind Larkpaw.

"That's the border marker. which you've crossed." the cat said sharply. Larkpaw flushed.

"I...I knew that." he stammered and began retreating.

"Hey wait up!" the tom called out. Larkpaw stopped and looked at the Cedarclan cat.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Larkpaw." he said stiffly.

"I'm Jaypaw." The cat offered.

"So Larkpaw, what are you doing out over by the border?" Jaypaw questioned.

"I could ask the same for you!" Larkpaw retorted. Jaypaw rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting fresh air, good enough for you?"

Larkpaw nodded but didn't say anything. An awkward silence hung in the air. He opened his mouth to speak at the same time Jaypaw did. Jaypaw laughed and allowed him to speak first. Larkpaw didn't know why but he found he trusted this cat.

"I was going for a run, I'm training myself to get faster so I can beat this stuck up she-cat in a race at the quarter moon." Larkpaw explained.

"Are your pads hurt?" Jaypaw said, motioning to his paws.

"Uh, not really." Larkpaw lied.

"Wait here." Jaypaw ordered and dashed off. Larkpaw remained in place, curiosity won him over to stay. A moment later Jaypaw was back with a bundle of leaves in his mouth. He chewed them up into a paste and before Larkpaw could react he sit them onto the Ravenclan apprentices feet.

"Gross!" Larkpaw sputtered as the sticky leaves splashed onto his paws. However he noticed the juices of the leaves helped seep the pain away. He grudgingly nodded a thanks to Jaypaw.

"So are you gonna be a medicine cat or somethin?" he wondered aloud.

"Nah, I'm gonna be a warrior. A friend of mine juts knows a little about herbs and he showed me." Jaypaw explained nonchalantly.

"Well I better head back to camp..." Larkpaw murmured and got up to leave.

"Good luck beating the she cat in the race!" Jaypaw called after him. Larkpaw managed a smile. As he jogged away he couldn't help but think that maybe he had found a friend.

* * *

**Aw poor Larkpaw! **

**My inspiration for the last part of this chapter was from a song by the Oh Hello's called Hello to My Old Heart. Its a really good song and I promise it will help set the mood for the last part of the chapter. Go check it out. **

**Who is this mysterious Jaypaw that Larkpaw has encountered? And will we see more of him? Of course! **

**Please review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back! Sorry it's been a while ): But I am here now! (:**

* * *

Each night when Larkpaw went on his run he passed by the Cedarclan border, he didn't know if he did it intentionally. His paws just lead him to where he had met Jaypaw. When Jaypaw never showed up back at the border Larkpaw cursed himself as a fool for thinking his friend would wait for him. They weren't even friends! They were enemies, cats from different clans.

They could never be friends.

Larkpaw shook his head to clear it of all thoughts of Jaypaw. He began padding away when a rustle behind him made him stop. He looked over his shoulder and Jaypaw emerged from the bushes.

"Larkpaw!" he shouted giddily. Larkpaw didn't respond. Jaypaws face fell at Larkpaws hostility.

"Are you okay?" he asked warily. Larkpaw forced a smile on his face.

"Yah I'm fine...I just haven't seen you around in a while." Larkpaw explained awkwardly. He realized how ridiculous he sounded and shuffled his paws. Jay let out a mmrroowww of laughter at his expense.

"I didn't realize I was supposed to be meeting you." Jaypaw smiled good naturdley. Larkpaw was silent and Jaypaw studied him for a moment.

"I feel like I can trust you, I want to show you something." Jaypaw whispered. Curiosity grabbed Larkpaws attention and he followed Jaypaw without hesitation as they crossed the border into Cedarclan territory. Larkpaw studied the terrain. In Ravenclan the undergrowth was thick with ferns, brambles, thickets, and berry bushes. The ground of Cedarclan seemed barren in retrospect. It was tall green grasses everywhere, most reach up to Larkpaws belly fur. And he had very long legs to begin with.

Larkpaw looked up at the canopy of trees. It was all cedar trees, they were magnificent and glorious in a way that often went unappreciated. The trees could be thousands of moons old by their massive size. Their branches and green leaves stretched over for what seemed like a thousand miles, tossing shadows over the ground.

But the Cedar trees were spaced well apart, unlike the Ravenclan foliage. The space between each tree here was at least twenty fox lengths. You could easily see the orange and pink hues of sunset above in the spaces between cedar trees. Back in his territory the trees were so clustered together that sometimes their bracnhes wove so tightly in lock in kept out all daylight in an area.

Larkpaw couldn't help but think of his home as suddenly claustrophobic while Jaypaws was open and spacious and free. The ground under paw moved in elevation as they walked, the entire territory covered rolling hills which trees speckled. Soon they reached a valley between hills. In the valley were white boulders spread so far apart it looked like they just sprang up out of the ground. But there were hundreds of them.

Larkpaw had heard the stories regarding white boulder valley just like everyone else.

_Once the white rock valley was a dense forest home to many foxes. Since foxes are greedy creatures they couldn't store their prey for fear of it being stolen, whatever they caught they kept with them at all times. One day a fox was walking around with all of his prey balanced on his back, when he saw a giant rock in the middle of the forest. The fox was tired and climbed onto the rock for a rest. When he awoke he was too lazy to want to carry all of his prey with him so he said, "rock, I will give you two pieces of my prey as gifts because you let me rest on your back."_

_The rock thanked him and the fox left with the remainder of his prey. That night the fox got terribly hungry and he ate all of his prey, having none left over. Now, fox was still feeling lay and he didn't want to go hunting. Instead he went back the rock to ask for his pieces of prey back. However the rock was mad, saying he wasn't giving back the gifts. The fox tried to steal them back, and the rock became enraged. The ground trembled and shook as all of the boulders in the forest began to roll, crushing the trees beneath them. The rocks rolled all around the forest, chasing the fox and crushing everything in their way. All of the other foxes in the forest hid in their dens, but because of all of the prey they kept with them they didn't have enough room and so their tails stuck out of the dens._

_As the rocks rolled over them their tail tips were crushed and turned white, that is why foxes are red with white tail tips. And the rocks had crushed all of the trees in the forest, so it became a valley. And the rocks stayed where they stopped rolling, forever reminding foxes of what had happened. That is why there are so many boulders in white rock valley._

Larkpaw also remembered where he had heard it from; Stormpaw. She was telling Shadepaw the tale in order to help her sister fall asleep. Larkpaw couldn't sleep either and listened to the story as well. Seeing the white rock valley in person made him think about listening to that story and how he had slept better than ever that night.

"Larkpaw!" Jaypaw called, summoning him from his thoughts.

"What?" Larkpaw shrugged.

"Come here," Jaypaw beckoned. He was standing by one of the boulders, he nodded at something Larkpaw couldn't see, it was concealed by the rock form his view.

"I brought him, just like you asked." Jaypaw whispered to the mysterious being. Larkpaws eyes widened but he figured it was too late to run now so he pressed forward.

"Jaypaw," Larkpaw hissed under his breath. "Do you mind telling me what in Starclans name is going on?"

"I'll tell you," another voice offered. It was the cat Jaypaw was talking too behind the rock. The voice was smooth and complacent, but Larkpaw could here venom behind the words. This cat was cunning, like a serpent...

"Show yourself," Larkpaw barked.

"But of course," the cat chuckled. Larkpaw could almost hear its smile. The cat stepped out from behind the rock. Larkpaw impulsively stepped back. His eyes widened in surprise and he had to crane his neck back to look fully at the cat. He was immense, His legs were long and tall, his fur was well groomed and perfectly in place. His amber eyes were guarded but inviting. He studied him closer. He was a _calico. _And a tom! It was certainly a rarity to see that.

He saw him staring and his lips curled back slightly to reveal fangs. Larkpaws eyes focused on them instead. He looked menacing and powerful, but Larkpaw could tell he did not have the makings of a warrior. His legs were well toned, but not muscular. He was large in stature, but he had no skill to back him up.

"Who are you?" Larkpaw asked warily.

"My name is Sol, and you are Larkpaw." Sol smiled. Larkpaw blinked.

"Jaypaw has told me all about you, and I think we could use you," Sol continued. _Ah, that's how he knows my name. Jaypaw told him! _Larkpaw thought dismissively.

"Use me for what?" he questioned.

"Come with me," Sol ordered and began to pad away. Jaypaw immediately followed but Larkpaw was hesitant. He knew he was trespassing on Cedarclan territory. Eventually he too began to follow after the calico tom, Sol. However he was reluctant and wary of what Sol wanted from him. He was suddenly suspicious of his friend Jaypaw as well.

"Stop," Sol barked. Jaypaw stopped walking so quickly his paws almost skid. It was obvious the young apprentice worshiped the very ground Sol walked on. Larkpaw glanced at where Sol had wanted them to stop. They were at the base of a cedar tree, the gnarled roots seemed to have sprung up from the ground. Larkpaw looked closer. The roots concealed a den under the tree. Sol walked forward and simply disappeared inside. Larkpaw and Jaypaw waited until they heard Sol beckon them forward again. The instant Larkpaw stood inside the den he realized he could smell another cat as well, this scent was neither from Sol nor Jaypaw. Was it another Cedarclan cat? Or someone else?

"Who else lives in this den?" Larkpaw blurted out before slapping a tail over his mouth. He realized he needed to be cautious about what he said to Sol a second too late.

"Excuse me?" Sol snapped. Larkpaw tried to back track.

"I uh...nothing,"

"I said, excuse me," Sol growled. Larkpaw gulped.

"Well I can smell another cat scent in this den. It isn't you or Jaypaw, so I just..." Larkpaw trailed off. Sol quickly forced his fur to lie flat and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"That scent you are smelling is from my brother, Whisper," Sol muttered. Larkpaw was about to press the matter but Jaypaw stepped on his paw, telling him to shut up.

"So anyways, what am I doing here?" Larkpaw changed the subject. This time Sol smiled for real; his exposed fangs glimmered.

"I am glad you asked, but before I tell you, I must show you. Come with me."

Larkpaw fell into step with Jaypaw as they moved deeper and deeper into Cedarclan territory, eventually they were hiding on the very outskirts of the camp.

"I...I have to go," Larkpaw said abruptly.

"Wait, Larkpaw!" Jaypaw hissed as Larkpaw began sprinting away. Larkpaw heard Sol talking to Jaypaw as he fled.

"Don't worry, he will come back. The stars have foreseen that he will return," Sol chuckled. Larkpaw kept running until he was safely inside his own clan. His heart was pounding in his chest by the time he stepped into camp, but when he looked around he discovered everything in uproar.

Cats were running about in all directions. Adderstripe and Petalcloud were shouting at everyone. Nightstar looked bewildered as he ordered warriors out into eh forest. Pebblestep arranged patrols.

"What is going on?" Larkpaw asked to no one in particular.

"Where _were _you?" A cat spat behind him. He turned and found Birchpaw looking at him with hatred.

"I was, uh, out for a walk." Larkpaw lied.

"What is going on?" he asked again.

"Blossompaw has been taken!" Birchpaw yowled.

"What?" Larkpaw gaped.

"Twolegs came into the camp and raided it. They wore white pelts...they had long sticks with ropes at the end...the clan scattered. But Blossompaw wasn't fast enough. They caught her and now she is gone! And you weren't here to help save her!" Birchpaw accused. Frogpaw suddenly appeared by his friends side.

"You can't blame Larkpaw. It wasn't his fault, it was an accident caused by the twolegs." Frogpaw reasoned. Birchpaw frowned deeply in response. Frogpaw guided Birchpaw into the apprentice den and left Larkpaw standing bewildered int eh clearing. He felt a pelt brush up against him.

"Looks like everyone is already starting to blame you for Blossompaws capture." A sickly sweet voice laughed in his ear.

"Stay away from me Stormpaw," he growled.

"Why weren't you in camp? Everyone else was here. You maybe you did have something to do with this. It wouldn't take much to convince the clan," she threatened. Larkpaws face paled.

"Why do you hate me?" he demanded. Stormpaws face darkened.

"You left me no choice. I made a promise..."

Larkpaw didn't let Stormpaw finish, he darted away to look for his mother to find out more. He ran into Shadepaw before he could reach his mother, however.

"Shadepaw," he breathed. Shadepaw looekd startled by encountering him. Her eyes blinked quickly, her golden eye flickered as her violet eye flashed. Her black fur rippled with unease.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Shadepaw asked, referring to Blossompaw. Larkpaw felt his nose wrinkle.

"Why do you care? It isn't like Blossompaw ever cared about _you."_ He snapped. Shadepaws face fell.

"We were friends!" Shadepaw argued. Larkpaw laughed cruelly.

"No one will ever be your friend, slowpaw."

At his harsh words Shadepaws eyes became damp with tears. Larkpaw felt a stab of guilt. He was taking all his anger and frustrations out on Shadepaw although she had never wronged him. He was about to apologize but Shadepaw scampered away into the apprentice den with Frogpaw and Birchpaw. Stormpaw was watching the exchanged from the far side of camp. She pointedly walked into the den after her sister. Her face seemed to say 'you aren't welcome to join us'.

Once more Larkpaw felt alone, like no one cared about him. He felt envy of Blossompaw. He wished he too could be taken from Ravenclan to a far away place. He wanted to be isolated from everyone in his clan. He didn't realize he already was.


	5. Chapter 5

"If I am alone then so be it, if no one cares about me then I don't care about them!" Larkpaw muttered to himself. "They can't even call themselves apprentices, they have no ambition, no honor, no courage. They are pathetic. But I'll show them, I'll show all of them! I will be the greatest warrior Ravenclan has ever scene,"

Larkpaw kept talking to himself for the entity of his run. Now more than ever he was determined to show Stormpaw how much better he could be than her. When the race came at the half moon, he would win.

"_Psst!"_ a voice hissed. Larkpaw nearly leapt out of his skin in fright.

"_Psst!" _the voice hissed again. Larkpaw pricked his ears, the noise was coming from a cluster of thickets below a pine tree. He warily walked over and peered into the density of the undergrowth. He found two blue eyes watching him.

"Jaypaw?" he exclaimed in disbelief. Jaypaw looked over his friends shoulder.

"Are you alone?" he demanded. Larkpaw nodded.

"Yes, but what are you doing here?"

"You need to come with me to Cedarclan, Sol and I need to explain whats going on. And we need your help. Please trust me on this," Jaypaw pleaded. Larkpaw weighed his options. If he said no he might lose the only cat he could call his friend. If he said yes...well he didn't really know what would happen.

"I am not agreeing to anything, but I will allow you to tell me why you need my help and then I may or _may not _agree to assist you," Larkpaw decided. Jaypaw smiled.

"Follow me," he whispered. This time Larkpaw ran beside his friend with no feelings of foreboding or dread holding him back. Even before he knew what Sol and Jaypaw wanted to show him he figured he would end up helping them. It sounded important. Perhaps important enough to earn Larkpaw his warrior name before the others.

He was hopeful.

"Sol, he came with me like you said he would," Jaypaw called out. Larkpaw looked up and found Sol perched on a giant white rock. He was smiling knowingly.

"So you cared to join us?" he chuckled. Larkpaw didn't respond.

"Well I suppose I better give you your answers before dawn breaks. Come with me, we are going to pay a visit to the Cedarclan camp,"

"What about whisper?" Jaypaw said worriedly.

"Don't worry, my brother should be asleep along with the others. He is their guest, not a prisoner. And he is a traitor to me." Sol growled bitterly.

"First off, you and your brother aren't warriors, so what are you doing in the clans?" Larkpaw questioned as the trio began to walk towards the camp. They were far enough away they didn't need to hush their voices as they spoke.

"That is a good question," Sol commented. "It is a bit of a long story so I will sum it up for you. My brother and I were rogues and we decided to leave our group to look for a better life. Or, at least, a different life. We traveled long and far until we stumbled upon a badger. But this badger was strange, she spoke the tongue of cat. And she could read the signs of the stars. She showed up as well how to read the past present and future based on symbols in the glow of darkness. After we learned all we had to learn we left and continued our travels. Then we came across these three clans here. We began our plans to join them. But we noticed something, they were corrupt,"

"What do you mean corrupt?" Larkpaw interjected. He found Sol's story to be a little far fetched but he also found that he knew the calico tom wasn't lying. Sol looked Larkpaw in the eye.

"I think you know what I mean. Apprentice bully their own clan mates. Warriors fight each other of ridiculous notions. The code itself is shattered, sampled, and destroyed by unfaithful cats."

"How do you even know what the warrior code is, you are a rogue!" Larkpaw challenged. He wanted to defy Sols words although they rang true.

"My brother Whisper and I watched the clans for some time, trying to learn about them before we made the commitment to join,"

"So you spied," Larkpaw snorted. Sol glowered at the pesky apprentice.

"Perhaps yes, we did spy. But it was during our investigations that we realized the clans needed to change their ways. Lest they fall prey to their own foolishness. The clans will destroy themselves unless they get a new leader to help them prosper," Sol smiled. Jaypaw looked at the calico tom with awe.

"I take it you and Whisper planned to lead?" Larkpaw guessed.

"Correct again, you are very observant. Whisper and I decided to first make our move to claim Cedarclan. We figured it would be the easiest to take over. It was the most docile clan, so it would be the easiest to concur. We joined the clan, at first everyone was wary of us. But we gained their trust eventually. I had planned to recruit warriors from within to help me overthrow the powers in the clan so I could take control. But as I tried to start my uprising my own brother turned on me. He warned Cedarclan of my plans and they cast me out. They let _him_ stay, he was trustworthy. I was not,"

"But Jaypaw still believed you could save Cedarclan from corruption!" Larkpaw nudged his friend. Jaypaw beamed.

"I sought out Sol, he was still living on the territory. I told him that I would help him to gain alliances from within Cedarclan," Jaypaw stated proudly.

"But I had a better idea, why not seize control of two clans at once? Then with the power of two armies the third remaining clan would be no match and it would be forced to surrender. But for that plan to work we needed an inside force from Ravenclan. That's where you came in Larkpaw." Sol finished.

"You want me to convince my own clan mates to turn on their leader and join Cedarclan?" Larkpaw said with disbelief.

"I know it is a lot to take in, especially since you don't understand the severity of the corruption, but-" Jaypaw rushed to explain. Larkpaw cut him off.

"I'm in," he growled with certainty. "But once this whole thing is over, I want to be in a position of power. I want my clan mates to kneel before me," Larkpaw bargained. Sol considered the offer.

"You and Jaypaw will be my in commands. Once I am leader of all three clans you two will be my deputies and will make sure everyone stays in line." Sol agreed.

"Alright, show me Cedarclan,"

"Of course, we will show you exactly what is going on," Sol purred. Together they circled the entire Cedarclan camp, seeking out a place where they could observe but not be observed. Jaypaw located a position behind a cluster of rocks where they all easily blended into the shadows. Larkpaw could feel himself melt into the darkness, he could feel his identity fade away, he could feel himself become invisible.

And he watched. As Sol had promised they did not end up watching a sleeping camp. Two cats emerged from the warriors den and sat close together in the center of camp. Larkpaw strained his ears to hear the conversation.

"Sol is still on the territory, I found his scent!" a she cat insisted. She had orangish ginger fur and mellow eyes. But their was a sort of spit fire about her, a tangible sort of energy. The other cat, a tom cat, was visibly drawn to her. Larkpaws green eyes flicked over to Sol. He had a scowl on his face. It was apparent he didn't think to highly of the pair.

"Even if he is he can't do anything," the tom protested.

"Who are they?" Larkpaw whispered.

"The she cat is Gingerfern, deputy of Cedarclan. The other fool is my brother Whisper," Sol murmured. "Now listen."

"Don't be so sure, your brother has a temper and you know it. He'll want revenge. Hailstar is on his last life! Sol is bound to take advantage of that," Gingerfern pressed.

"If Hailstar dies then you become leader. There is no way for Sol to slip into power there," Whisper argued.

"Don't be so sure of that, brother," Sol smiled deviously. "If we prevent Gingerfern from getting her lives that leaves no one to lead the clan. I swoop in, they fall under my paw, and Ravenclan will join us. Then we collect Seaclan lastly,"

"Brilliant," Larkpaw admitted. "So my job is to get inside recruits from Ravenclan to work with us?"

"Correct, you must work quickly as well. I will kill Hailstar myself in exactly four moons time. Everything must go according to plan. Once Hailstar is dead Jaypaw will prevent Gingerfern from reaching the glowing cavern. You will rally Ravenclan and in the chaos I gain control."

"It is a tad bit risky, if something is delayed, or doesn't work out-" Larkpaw sighed.

"Then the entire plan will fall through. Which is why I am counting on you Larkpaw. You are the only one who can complete this crucial mission. Why do you think I picked you instead of Stormpaw?"

Larkpaw puffed out his chest at the praise. He had never been more respected than the silver furred apprentice.

"Alright Jaypaw you better go to your apprentice den before anyone notices your absence. Same with you Larkpaw, you can't let others get suspicious. Try to meet us at the border every other night to relay information," Sol instructed. Larkpaw nodded affirmation before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Ugh this was so hard to write, I am having major writers block. Curses.**

**Ah, oh well. At least the action is picking up. It should be getting easier to write soon, I might even update quicker.**

**You can dream.**

**But please stay tuned I promise a lot of this are getting ready to happen, the intro was kinda slow but the action is only beginning. We have a lot more betrayal/secrets/death headed our way. **


	6. Chapter 6

None of the apprentices would listen, they wouldn't even give Larkpaw the time of day to explain. How was he supposed to start a mutiny from within Ravenclan when no one trusted him to begin with? The other apprentices didn't bother to even pretend to care about whatever it was Larkpaw was ranting about. The warriors, there was no way they would take an apprentices word about something.

The only solution, Larkpaw had to become a warrior. That way he could befriend knew cats and work with them in joining Sol. Larkpaw's one chance to leave an impression to become a warrior, the race at the half moon.

Which, of course, Larkpaw would win. He had been training for it. He was ready. His leg muscles were well toned and his pads were calloused. He felt he could run forever and never be out of breath. But he was getting cocky, he thought the world was already in his paws. There was a long way to go still before he was in any position of power. Stormpaw could still beat him.

She could still win.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the race!" Larkpaw exclaimed with chipper delight to Jaypaw. They sat on the Cedarclan border, talking.

"That is awesome, you are so gonna win. Promise to tell me how it goes?" Jaypaw laughed.

"Of course. How has your apprenticeship been going?" Larkpaw changed the subject. Jaypaws smile faded.

"Same old same old I guess. My brother is the apprentice of the deputy, and he can do no wrong apparently," Jaypaw muttered.

"You never told me why you decided to join Sol in the first place, is it because of your brother?" Larkpaw pressed. Jaypaw was clearly uncomfortable.

"He is part of the reason, I suppose. but it isn't entirely his fault. Its just that..."

"He is perfect?" Larkpaw guessed. Jaypaw nodded, relieved his friend could understand.

"Stormpaw is just like that. Everything just goes her way, and it makes me feel like I am nothing. Sol gave us a chance to be something."

"Exactly, my brother Rainpaw seems to have forgotten we are even related! All he can talk about is how he mastered a new move today, or how Gingerfern praised him for being the best apprentice. When I try to talk to him he just walks away or ignores me! Sol gave us a chance to be noticed," Jaypaw agreed wholeheartedly.

"Don't worry, once this plan is set into motion we will be the most powerful cats in the forest. They will _have _to notice us then,"

"So any development in gaining alliances in Ravenclan?" Jaypaw moved on to the topic they were here to discuss.

"No, no one will let me start explaining. They would never trust Sol. I have to become a warrior, then maybe they will listen," Larkpaw admitted.

"Well tomorrow is the race, if you leave an impression your ceremony can't be to far behind!" Jaypaw comforted.

"I suppose, I'm just nervous Stormpaw will beat me. She always does,"

"Don't worry about it. She doesn't know you've been running," Jaypaw laughed. Larkpaw laughed with him to ease his nerves. Suddenly a twig snapped behind the pair. Larkpaw jumped in fright and bristled. Jaypaw slapped a tail over his mouth to stifle a scream.

"Who's there?" Larkpaw demanded. There was no answer from the trees.

"Someone is watching us!" Jaypaw whispered. His eyes were panicked.

"It was probably just a mouse or something," Larkpaw gulped. "Either way we should probably head back to camp."

"Yeah, goodbye Larkpaw,"

"Later,"

Larkpaw and Jaypaw separated and cautiously walked back to their own camps. Larkpaw was wary of whatever had been watching them. He felt eyes glued to his back the whole trek back to the Ravenclan camp. Once the apprentice den was in view he quickly went inside and plopped down on his nest, eager to rest. However, even in the safety of camp, he could still feel the eyes watching him. Just watching...waiting.

Larkpaw rested his chin on his paws and stretched out in his nest. He closed his eyes tightly but couldn't seem to fall asleep. He changed positions and curled up in a ball, but soon eh found that wasn't comfortable either. He let out a huff of annoyance and settled on his side. His tail twitched as not even a yawn escaped his lips. He stared at the walls of the apprentice den. Branches and vines and leaves all woven together to make a shelter under the holly bush. His mind drifted back to the early days of apprenticeship. Back when the den still had drafty holes everywhere.

All of their mentors made them fix up the den as an assignment. It was a lot of work, it seemed that every time they plugged a hole up another one formed. Larkpaw recalled how the others worked as a team together on one side of the den, a perfect assembly line of working paws. Larkpaw was determined to fix up the other side of the den all by himself, to prove to the others he didn't need help. That he was just as capable.

That night as they settled down to sleep Larkpaw kept feeling a draft of wind surrounding him. The other side of the den was nice and enclosed and free from holes. The next day when Larkpaw woke up his side of the den had been patched up. He never asked who had fixed his sloppy work, he never thought it mattered.

Larkpaw still found he couldn't sleep and stared at the wall of the den. He could almost trace the outlines of his paws where he slapped leaves together and covered patches. He noticed other cats paw prints, covering the holes eh had left. Larkpaw's ears flattened against his skull. He quickly raked his claws against the den wall and a tumble of twigs and leaves fell off, making the den airy as wind pulsed in and out. He decided arrogantly it was better this way, the way he had done it.

Eventually his eye lids drooped lower and closed into a fitful sleep. But not a moment later was he being shook awoke by his mentor. It was time for the race.

"I hope you heeded my advice and prepared for this," Adderstripe said gruffly in his ear. Larkpaw smiled confidently.

"I've been training for this, there is no way the others can beat me," he scoffed. Adderstripe pursed his lips with doubt but did not comment. The other apprentices were just now being woken by their mentors. Larkpaw licked his shoulder, smoothing down the fur from all of his tossing and turning.

"Try to beat me now Stormpaw," he muttered snidely. His words became distorted at the end of his sentence as his jaws parted in a wide yawn. The sudden fatigue dawned on him.

He had been preparing for this race for moons. But he was so exhausted from lack of sleep he didn't know how he would even be able to drag himself to the starting line of the race.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Larkpaw stormed over to Cedarclan. He didn't care if any of his clan mates saw him, he was too agitated to care. Jaypaw was waiting for him excitedly by the border. When he saw his friend's angered face he recoiled.

"Are you okay Larkpaw?" Jaypaw asked with worry.

"No," Larkpaw snarled and matched past the blue gray apprentice towards Sol's den. Humiliation at having lost the race to _Shadepaw _covered and smothered Larkpaw in a mix of embarrassment, anger, and determination.

Larkpaw's pale yellow eyes glared into the den. He saw the shadowy figure of Sol resting with his paws tucked under him.

"I want to help you. Now. What do I have to do?" he growled. The ghost of a smile passed over Sol's face.

"There is nothing you can do, not yet at least. Not until you get alliances from Ravenclan,"

"There has to be another way to set the plan into motion! We can take over Cedarclan without Ravenclan's help!" Larkpaw challenged. Sol considered his words thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you are correct," he said in a tone that suggested otherwise. He prompted the black furred apprentice to explain, however.

"Instead of trying to gain control of two clans at once we should start with just one, Cedarclan. Trying to overthrow two clans is risky, we have a higher chance of success if we just focus on one to begin with,"" Larkpaw began to explain. Sol listened intently, he was suddenly interested in what Larkpaw had to say.

"But we can trick the Cedarclan warriors," he continued. "Jaypaw doesn't need to entirely convince the warriors of his clan to trust you. He just needs to convince them if they don't join you then Ravenclan will crush them. We make them believe you have already taken over Ravenclan, and if they don't concede they will die. And like you said before, the clans are corrupted. No doubt the cowards will join you. We tell them they have to help us take over Cedarclan, and they will be rewarded if they do," Larkpaw said all in a rush. Sol finished the plan for him.

"We launch an attack, gain control of Cedarclan, then we use their forces to claim Ravenclan as well, and they we take out Seaclan too," Sol smiled. Larkpaw was about to burst with pride. Sol liked his idea.

"Next half moon we launch the attack. We get rid of Whisper, Hailstar, Gingerfern, and anyone who does not conform. Jaypaw you have until then to rally our forces. We need a good number of cats on our side," Sol spoke directly to the Cedarclan apprentice. Jaypaw nodded at the task.

"In the mean time, what do you plan on doing Larkpaw?"

"I plan on getting my warrior name. Then I can help Jaypaw convince the others Ravenclan is backing us up," Larkpaw shrugged. Sol was somewhat satisfied with the answer. But he had another idea of something Larkpaw could do to contribute to the cause.

"I want you to create a drift between Seaclan and Ravenclan. If the two clans are feuding Cedarclan will slip under the radar,"

Larkpaw agreed. The task was easy enough already. The two clans seemed to be on the brink of war anyways. Sometimes he would catch Shadepaw and Stormpaw sneaking over the border to Seaclan territory. Only Starclan knows what they were doing.

And with that the three cats dispersed, each eager for the upcoming take over.

* * *

Slowly Larkpaws training began to slip as he focused on his own plans for revenge. He imagined all sorts of way he could make Stormpaw pay.

Jaypaw was also intent on not disappointing Sol. He rallied a group of revolting Cedarclan warriors. Not the best group of fighters, but now they had the numbers. Soon Cedarclan would fall into chaos and they would be in control.

* * *

Larkpaw made it back to camp from one of the nightly meetings with plenty of time to catch up on his rest. He was awoken at the early hours by his mentor.

"Today is your warrior assessment," Adderstripe announced grimly. Larkpaw knew he was thinking of his daughter Blossompaw. She should have been getting her name alongside them. But that was all in the past. Larkpaw simply had to focus on not screwing up.

Soon the worry floating around Larkpaw was replaced with excitement at what their task would be. He stretched out his stiff muscles and quickly groomed his tussled black fur till it was sleek and shiny. He noticed Stormpaw kept glancing at her sister warily. She had good reason to believe her sister would fail the assessment too. Larkpaw felt himself gloat internally.

Suddenly the group of apprentices were ushered out of camp by their frivolous mentors. They were almost as excited as their apprentices.

Willowvine explained what their assignment would be. They would all be sent out to different locations and would be tailed by their mentors to track their progress. Each apprentice's goal was to collect as much prey as possible.

Larkpaw was directed to go to the Seaclan border while the others scampered off to their own areas.

He wasn't having much luck hunting.

The cold crisp air had sent all the small forest creatures scurrying back into the relative warmth and enclosure of their dens. Larkpaw opened his mouth to scent the air for any signs of prey. He caught a faint whiff of water vole. He followed the trail as the scent became stronger and stronger. He noticed little tracks from the vole leading to a burrow in the ground. He was determined to catch the vole despite it being hidden underground.

He dug rapidly for a few seconds and uncovered an entire family of water voles hiding in the den. The fat creatures had collected a large store of nuts and seeds to tide them over for the winter. Before any could make an escape Larkpaw pinned them down under his paws. He felt sick as he heard the faint cracking noise of their bones snapping under the weight of his paws.

Once they were all dead he scooped them up by their tails in his jaw. He trotted back to camp to find most of the other apprentices back already. Birchpaw had caught a squirrel and some sort of bird. Frogpaw has ironically caught a frog and also a mouse. Larkpaw was happy to find Shadepaw was empty pawed. How had she managed to catch nothing? It was actually quite shameful.

Larkpaw smugly knew that he had to have bested Stormpaw this time with his haul of voles. He waited expectantly for her return. His smile vanished in the blink of an eye as Stormpaw sauntered into camp with a _crow. _

It was huge, nearly bigger than her herself! Larkpaw waited for Stormpaws gloat but it never came. She was too busy comforting her distraught sister. However Shadepaw was still fearful she wouldn't get her name. I could only hope.

The ceremony began smoothly and in turn each cat received their respective name. Larkpaw was named Larkflight for his speed and cunning. He smiled at the compliment from the leader. Stormpaw was named Stormstrike much to his disgust, and then it was Shadepaws turn.

Lilytail put a stop to her ceremony fairly quickly. She rebuked Shadepaw, saying she wasn't fit to be a warrior. The entire clan was shell shocked. Nightstar cleared his throat to continue without Shadepaw but Stormstrike protested. She actually refused to accept her own name if Shadepaw didn't get hers. It was unthinkable, to give up your own name for your sister.

Larkflight didn't know what compelled him to do what he did next but he did it anyways. He supposed he was trying to give her a chance to apologize for everything she had said and done to him throughout apprenticeship. "Forget about her, and come with us," he told Stormpaw. A tense silence followed his words. She stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. Then she shook her head, almost sadly. Larkflight saw reluctance in her eyes, but then he saw here stand closer to her sister. They really did have an unbreakable bond.

"No," she mewed softly. Larkflight watched as the two trudged over to the apprentice den with heads lowered. The clan awkwardly picked up the chanting of names. Larkflight's eyes never left the den. He knew Stormpaw too well. He knew it wouldn't be long before they plotted something.


	8. Chapter 8

Larkflight sat silently during his vigil, his yellow eyes scanned the dense woodland surrounding him. Birchleaf and Frogsplash sat on either side of him. He noticed the excitement and pride in their eyes and in their paws as they shifted from side to side. He knew they wanted to let out victory yowls almost as much as he did.

They made it. They were warriors.

And for once in his life Larkflight didn't feel separated from the group. He felt like he fit in perfectly, a puzzle piece sliding right into the last section to create the whole picture. And of course he wanted to share this moment with Jaypaw too, he couldn't wait to tell his friend about his warrior name and how Stormpaw and Shadepaw hadn't gotten theirs. But he was happy to share this moment with Birchleaf and Frogsplash. The two toms made good company, even under the oath of silence. Larkflight let out a content sigh and let his thoughts wonder away as he focused on protecting his clan for the night above all else.

* * *

"Larkpaw! Larkpaw _psst!" _the urgent voice of Jaypaw called to the black furred warrior. Larkflights ears pricked and he scanned around him for the blue gray colored apprentice. His yellow green eyes met blue. A smile split across his face and he bounded over to his friend.

"Hey Jaypaw," he greeted warmly. "My name isn't Larkpaw anymore," he added with a prideful beam. Jaypaw's jaw dropped in shock.

"You're a warrior? What is your new name?" he demanded gleefully.

"My name is Larkflight now!" he cheered. Jaypaw let out a yip of excitement.

"Well mine is Jaysong," he offered. It was Larkflight's turn to be shocked.

"You got your name as well?" he exclaimed.

"Yup. Although I have to admit Jaysong is a bit girly. I like Larkflight more," he sighed. Larkflight shrugged.

"I think your name is cool,"

"But anyways Sol wants to speak with us about progressing the invasion plan. He says he has an idea to force Ravenclan and Seaclan into an all out war," Jaysong explained. Larkflight nodded for him to lead the way to Sol's den. They padded through the tall grasses of Cedarclan and found their way into the gnarled entrance of the den, Once they entered the calico toms den they saw Sol sitting and waiting for them.

"Larkflight, Jaysong," he smiled. Larkflight frowned.

"How did you know my name?" he murmured.

"The stars have shown me," he said ominously. Larkflight's frown deepened but Sol didn't notice. Larkflight had the suspicion there was a lot about Sol he had yet to learn.

"So what is the plan?" Jaysong changed the subject.

"Well the new plan concerns your brother, Rainfur," Sol stated. Jaysong glowered at his brothers warrior name.

"Apprentice of the deputy, and once Gingerfern becomes leader no doubt he will _become _deputy," Jaysong muttered bitterly.

"But remember, Gingerfern won't have a chance to become leader," Sol interjected. Jaysong snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

"Anyways, for our plan to work we need Seaclan and Ravenclan to be completely otherwise occupied so they won't notice the turmoil going on here in Cedarclan," Sol continued. "And what better way to start a war than have two sides blames each other for an incident?"

"What incident are we planning here?" Larkfligth questioned.

"Well Seaclan and Ravenclan are already hostile towards each other. Cedarclan has thus far slipped under their notice because they view it as a docile, if not pathetic, clan. To them Cedarclan is innocent in every sense of the word, and the other clan is as evil as darkness itself. So what if an innocent Cedarclan cat was murdered in cold blood and left along the Seaclana and Ravenclan border? They would blame each other immediately for killing the innocent cat, and war would ensue," Sol said viciously. Jaysong and Larkflight were speechless. Jaysong broke the silence first.

"And you want Rainfur to be the cat that is murdered?" he said softly. His blue eyes were troubled. Sol nodded with a sick gleam in his eyes.

"You yourself said you hated him," he whispered.

"No, not hated, I'm just jealous," Jaysong protested.

"Yes! Jealous of the brother who was always perfect! Jealous of the brother who had everything while you felt like nothing! Turn that jealousy into actions and take your vengeance!" Sol roared. Jaysong cringed at the truth behind his words. Larkflight mulled over them. To him it sounded like Sol was talking about his own brother, Whisper, rather that Jaysong and Rainfur.

"Who is going to kill Rainfur?" Larkflight wondered allowed, it was the unspoken question finally brought to light.

"Jaysong," Sol said simply. "He needs to prove his loyalty,"

"Why?" Larkflight and Jaysong exclaimed in unison.

"Because this is your clan Jaysong, I need to make sure you won't back out on me," Sol said in a calm tone. Larkflight scowled at the calico tom. He was about to stand up for his friend when Jaysong spoke up.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said in defeat.

* * *

The night of the attack was drawing ever closer. The plan had been moved to this full moon, rather than the half moon after it. Sol just wanted to set things into motion. Jaysong was supposed to kill his brother while everyone was distracted at the gathering and leave his body on the Seaclan and Ravenclan border. When the clans began to return they would discover Rainfur and set the blame on one another. While they were occupied Sol and the Cedarclan traitors would be waiting back at camp for the return of the cats who attended the gathering. Sol would kill Hailstar while Larkflight prevented Gingerfern from escaping. Sol would appoint himself leader and then they would move on to concurring Ravenclan next.

Of course they still had a few days before the full moon. Enough time for Larkflight to reassure himself he was doing the right thing. He was walking around the Ravenclan forest, hunting by himself. He wanted to clear his head and hopefully catch a few mice to bring to the elders. Ever since he got his warrior name he seemed to be bolder in clan life. He made more friends, cats struck up conversations with him on patrol, and it was all thanks to Stormpaw for refusing her name.

Larkflight smirked to himself over the thought. She had really screwed up with that move, but he didn't care. He just a tad bit concerned about what Stormpaw was going to do about the situation. A scream of terror shattered the quiet serenity around Larkflight. Several quail startled and took to flight. Larkflight ran in the direction of the scream. He hid himself in a bramble thicket the instant he saw Stormpaw and Shadepaw. They were standing in front of someone.

_Lilytail? _Larkflight thought to himself as he recognized the she cats white pelt and green eyes. He waited quietly to see what Stormpaw was going to do. Her voice sent chills down his spine.

"You always pick on Shadepaw. You always treat us like we are nothing! Because of you Lilytail we aren't warriors. I think it is time you picked on someone your own size," Stormpaw threatened. Lilytail was a small cat, he nose barley reached Stormpaws neck. Although Stormpaw was an apprentice she was warrior sized. Larkflight gulped at what she was planning. And he wondered why he wasn't doing anything to stop it.

Stormpaw lashed out at Lilytaila dn they began to struggle. Lilytail called out for help and Stormpaw backed off with a smirk. She said a few words to Shadepaw and the smaller she cat stepped forward nervously.

"Shadepaw it is time to prove yourself. You and Lilytail are going to fight," Stormpaw barked. Lilytail snorted.

"This should be easy," she snorted under her breath. Stormpaw glared dangerously. AT first Lilytail had the upper paw in the fight, Shadepaw was getting beaten sensless. Then Stormpaw began to advise her.

"Tuck your paws in Shadepaw! Keep your balance!"

"Your tail is there for a reason, use it. But keep it out of Lilytail's sight,"

"Lilytail steps with her left paw before swiping. Watch that!"

With the help of Stormpaw's encouragement and advise Shadepaw began to take advantage of the fight. Lilytail realized she was loosing as Shadepaw pinned her down on her belly and delivered a few swift kicks. Lilytail started to panic and call for help again. Her green eyes drifted over to the brambles where Larkflight was watching. With a gut wrenching feeling he felt as though Lilytail was speaking directly to him. Suddenly Shadepaw raised her claws and with a _swoosh _brought them down on Lilytail's throat. A second later she was dead. Her dull green eyes stared lifelessly at the horror struck Larkflight. He knew she had seen him. And he had let her die.

He was distracted by Stormpaw speaking again.

"Very good Shadepaw," she prasied her sister. "Next I will get Larkflight,"

"No," Shadepaw mewed. She looked up at her sister with cold eyes. Larkflight watched in fear.

"Larkflight," she snarled. "Is mine,"


	9. Chapter 9

The gathering was a mess, complete and utter chaos. Accusations flew like wild fire. Claws were sharper that the crisp air and gleamed brighter than the full moon itself. At this point, Rainfur's death would be almost unnecessary. Stormpaw had successfully killed a cat from Seaclan and made it appear as if she was the victim. Larkflight had to give credit where it was due, she was clever. And her acting was something to be admired. He knew first hand she could weave a story faster than a spider could weave its web.

However Stormpaw only wanted the cats who threatened her siege to power gone, she would never try to destroy the clans on purpose. The clans were her home, and she wanted to rule them, to lead them. That was were Larkflight differed from the silver furred apprentice. He wanted nothing more than to watch Ravenclan crumble and burn, the clan that had scorned him following Stormpaws lead.

Larkflight was willing to go farther that Stormpaw in his quest for power. But she went about better, much better. No matter the obstacles fate threw her way she dodged them nimbly and worked them to her advantage. The only thing Larkflight had accomplished was betraying his clan by aligning with Sol.

The gathering dissolved as quickly as it started, the three clans began to retreat back to their camps while muttering obscenities under their breaths. No one noticed as Larkflight left with Cedarclan. He kept his eyes peeled for the gray blue pelt of the dead Rainfur. If Jaysong had followed through on the plan, fairly soon the clan would stumble upon the newly made warriors body.

Meanwhile Sol would be sparking rebellion in the hearts of the cats waiting back at camp.

Larkflight followed the Cedarclan cats at a distant pace, but when he stepped over the border onto their territory Jaysong stopped him.

"Jaysong?" larkflight whispered in shock, keeping his voice low so the cats wouldn't hear him. "What are you doing here? You need to be back at camp with Sol! Where is Rainfur?"

"I...I couldn't do it!" Jaysong blurted. Larkflight slapped his tail over his friends mouth. His voice was dangerously soft as he asked, "what do you mean you couldn't do it?"

"I couldn't murder my own brother in cold blood. I want to lead Cedarclan, but I won't do it if it means I have to kill off my own kin,"

"But you hate Rainfur!" Larkflight objected. Jaysong looked at him with hard eyes.

"That may be true," he admitted. "But I only hate him out of jealousy, not spite. Hate is not enough to justify killing him,"

"Where is Sol? Does he know of this?" Larkflight pressed, sudden concern for Jaysong washed over him. If Sol discovered Jaysong had lied and backed out of the plan, he would kill him.

"Sol is back at camp, by now he probably knows I didn't do what I was supposed to. But he still aims on finishing his mission one way or another," Jaysong explained.

"You have to leave, get out of here Jaysong. Run away and don't look back. Head to twoleg place and find safety," instructed Larkflight. The gray tom shook his head.

"I have to find Rainfur and warn him, it's the least I can do for all the trouble I caused. I owe it to Cedarclan to not let Sol win this fight,"

Larkflight understood the severity of the situation. Jaysong would sacrifice his own life if it meant saving the clan he once loved.

"What about me?" Larkflight mewed like a kit.

"It's your choice what you do. Either return to Ravenclan and keep them out of this battle, or help Sol and betray your clan," Jaysong shrugged simply. Larkflight's choice was anything but simple.

"I'm going to help you and Rainfur escape. But promise me the two of you will get out of the clans and you won't come back, not as long as Sol is around," he stated his decision. Jaysong nodded in agreement.

The two began running to camp, determined to beat the cats returning from the gathering there.

As they closed in on the Cedarclan camp they heard shouting and cheering. They peered into the center of surrounding cats while remaining inconspicuous. The warriors were gathered around Sol, hanging onto his every word.

Jaysong spotted his brother tangled up in the throng of cats, looking at Sol with disgust.

"Tonight we will rise to glory! Tonight we take back Cedarclan to make it strong again!" Sol bellowed. Larkflight glanced to the camp entrance. The cats from the gathering were beginning to arrive, oblivious to the attack waiting for them.

"Cedarclan attack!" Sol ordered. The mass of warriors surged forward and the others let out confused yowls. Sol spotted Jaysong making his way over to Rainfur, begging his brother to flee.

"No! We have to fight!" Rainfur snarled and lashed out at a passing Cedarclan traitor. Before Jaysong could speak another word Sol was crashing into him, sending him flying off his paws.

"You were my most loyal follower! I thought I could trust you!" Sol growled viciously. Larkflight was rooted to the ground, unable to go help Jaysong fend off Sol. Wind buffeted Larkflights fur. All he could hear was the blood drumming in his ears and the wind hissing his name.

_Larkflight. Larkflight. You traitor. Larkflight. Larkflight. You're a treacherous cat. _

The wind seemed to be speaking his thoughts allowed. He watched as Rainfur began to push Sol away from his brother. Jaysong struggled to his paws. Larkflight looked away from the scene. He had to stop the battle. He spotted the Cedarclan deputy fighting alongside a gray tom with battered fur. Gingerfern and Whisper, he made the connection. He raced over to them.

"Where is Hailstar?" Larkflight yelled at the two cats. They looked at him with a mix of confusion and surprise. Gingerfern recognized him as a Ravenclan warrior. A look of relief washed over her face, she thought Ravenclan had come to the rescue. Larkflight didn't have time to explain otherwise. He just needed to find the leader. Gingerfern pointed to a large cat fighting with all his might in the center of the battle.

Larkflight wove in and out of clusters of fighting cats in an attempt to reach Hailstar. Sol got to him first. Within the blink of an eye the leader collapsed at the calico toms feet. All fighting stopped almost instantly as the Cedarclan leader fell dead. Sol was about to let out a victorious howl when Rainfur rushed him. The two collided with a sound that resembled thunder. Rainfur tore into Sol with rage, Sol easily shook him off. Then Jaysong was standing there too, clawing and biting at the cat he once admired.

"Please Rainfur, go!" he shouted. Rainfur glanced around wildly at Sol's other followers as they slowly advanced on him. Rainfur sent his brother one last look before sprinting away. With a mighty leap he cleared the heads of the cats and took off into the forest. Several cats followed in pursuit, Jaysong could only hope his brother could outrun them.

Sol let out an enraged caterwaul and clamped his jaws around Jaysongs throat. He shook the warrior like a piece of prey before releasing his dead body to the ground. His jaws were stained red with blood.

"No!" Larkflight screamed, his voice was earsplitting and tore apart the very night. All eye turned to him in one fluid motion waiting for him to do something, waiting for him to continue the fighting. He bounded onto a large boulder in the center of camp, the place where Sol had planned on making his announcements. The shock of Hailstar and Jaysongs deaths ricocheted around the camp, allowing Larkflight to speak before someone decided to continue the battle on their own.

"Listen well, all of you! You have been lied to, deceived, tricked, played for fools! I was stupid enough to believe Sol at first as well, but whatever promises he has made, whatever things he has told, none of it is true! He wants to rule the clans, but he wants to change them as well. He wants to rid us of our warrior code and leave us as rouges without names. I'm begging you, stop following him. He will lead you down a path straight to darkness,"

"Stop fighting one another and face the real enemy, Sol!" Larkflight raised his voice so it was strong and defiant. Gingerfern didn't hesitate to turn on the calico tom. Whisper was a heartbeat behind. So the others matched their paw steps as they drove him from Cedarclan territory. Larkflight watched him disappear from the three clans forever, and that is when the first tears started t fall. The biting sting of his sob racked his body as his one and only friend's death hit him at full force.

Jaysong was _dead._

And Larkflight would never see him again. He would never hear one of his classic laughs again. He would never hunt with him, run with him, or even hear his voice. He had lost the only thing that mattered to him in the whole world. And it was all his fault.

Gingerfern approached him. He quickly dried his tears, but he was still hiccuping. The deputy watched him carefully.

"I take it you were a follower of Sol's?" she said stiffly. Larkflight nodded slightly. Gingerfern nodded as well.

"You did the right thing in the end. I won'y tell Ravenclan of this, so long as you don't tell your clan of our weakness at the moment," she bartered. Larkflgiht nodded again, he didn't trust his voice to speak without cracking. He cleared his throat to ask one question.

"What happens now?"

Gingerfern stared at the ground for a moment.

"Now I suppose I go to the glowing cave to receive my nine lives. Then I will regroup my warriors and hopefully work towards rebuilding Cedarclan into the strong and respectable clan it once was. It will take time and effort to mend the trust that was broken but Cedarclan isn't finished yet," she said confidently. Then her golden eyes saddened.

"Whisper is leaving though. He said he didn't belong here anymore. I understand I guess it's just that he was a friend. Maybe even more than that,"

"Jaysong was my friend," Larkflight choked out. Without a word Gingerfern wrapped her tail around his shoulders. It had been so long since Larkflight had felt a comforting touch like that. After a minute or so he broke away and walked towards Ravenclan, he never looked back. Not once.


	10. Chapter 10

The rifts between Seaclan and Ravenclan only grew. The feud between the clans festered and boiled, and left unattended, it would erupt in a massive explosion of all out war.

It was exactly what Larkflight wanted. He wanted to sink his claws into some pretentious cats neck. He wanted to tear into another cats pelt and watch them wither in agony and scream in pain. He wanted the whole forest to understand how he felt.

But of course, no one would ever understand. No one in Ravenclan was even aware of what had happened in Cedarclan the night before.

Larkflight's ears pricked as Pebblestep called out the names for the dawn patrol. He was pleased to have been picked for the group, but his smugness was cut short as Stormpaw was also asked to join. He pushed aside his qualms and followed the patrol out of camp. He forced his way to the front as Stormpaw looked on with annoyance. A grin split across his face. Pebblestep allowed him to lead the patrol, but she clearly wasn't happy about it. Larkflight's grin faltered.

The dawn patrol moved across the Cedarclan border. Larkflight froze in his tracks as he spotted the Cedarclan patrol approaching. Would any of them recognize him? His stomach did a flip as he noticed Gingerfern leading the patrol. Or perhaps she was Gingerstar now.

"Greetings," Gingerfern nodded to the Ravenclan warriors. Scratches were evident in the pelts of the Cedarclan cats. Larkflight hoped his clan mates would look on.

"Hello," Pebblestep smiled warmly at the Cedarclan deputy. It looked as if she was trying to start up a conversation. Larkflight was having little luck today.

"How is the prey running in Cedarclan?" Pebblestep continued.

"Fine. I trust all is well in Ravenclan?" Gingerfern murmured.

"Yes, we are just finishing up the dawn patrol now. Give Hailstar our best," Pebblestep said. Gingerfern frowned with tight lips.

"Hailstar...is dead," she muttered. "My name is Gingerstar now,"

The Ravenclan cats were speechless. Pebblestep sputtered to herself while Stormpaw spoke up.

"I thought he had many lives left," she commented.

"He was sickly," Gingerfern said uncomfortably. She caught Larkflight's eye and he stared at his paws.

"Yes, well, congratulations on becoming leader," Larkflight said quietly before moving the patrol along. The group kept chattering like starlings about the encounter with the Cedarclan patrol. Larkflight tuned them out and tried to focus on something other than Sol and Jaysong. His thoughts drifted back around to Stormpaw and Shadepaw.

_Larkflight...is mine, _Shadepaw had said venoumsly after she killed Lilytail. Larkflight shuddered. He didn't want to contemplate those words. It was probably a hollow threat. Stormpaw couldn't be crazy enough to actually believe that she could kill him, right?

Once the patrol made it back to camp Larkflight quickly entered the warriors den to get some shut eye, he didn't sleep at all last night. However as he entered the den he noticed Shadepaw staring at him from the apprentice den. He ducked his head and looked away as shivers crawled up the back of his spine. He couldn't lose focus, he couldn't let Stormpaw win. He could still be leader of the clans soon.

"I will beat you," he muttered to himself as he curled up, tail drawn tightly over his chin. His paws tucked under his chest as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Nightstar made the announcement the following morning. When Larkflight was awoken my the leader issuing the clan call he couldn't believe he had slept through the entire day and night. But he supposed it had been a while since he had gotten an even semi decent sleep. He felt rejuvenated and stronger than he ever had before. He padded out of the warriors den and gathered with his clan mates to listen to Nightstars spiel.

"Seaclan was wronged us, but no longer!" Nightstar ranted. Larkflight cringed at the sharp words being shouted across camp. It was too early in the morning for ranting.

"Today at sun high, we attack!" the black furred leader cheered. Larkflights ears pricked at the words. This wasn't just some rant, this was real. Ravenclan would be declaring war on Seaclan. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Ravenclan would battle their enemy clan and Larkflight could prove his worth. Perhaps even earning him an apprentice. Soon he could become Pebblestep's deputy. He figured the ancient Nightstar didn't have too long until he moved on to Starclan's green pastures.

Unfortunately it seemed Stormpaw had the same idea, what with the excited glances she kept sharing with her sister. Larkflight rolled his eyes. He was one step ahead of her, he was a warrior. She was an apprentice.

And Nightstar declared they weren't to be on the battle mission.

Larkflight flashed her a smug smile and slyly sent a pawful of mud flying in her direction. She let a huff of annoyance and stalked off with Shadepaw in tow. Larkflight knew that she was no longer a threat to him, he had already one. Soon he would become deputy and then leader of Ravenclan. And eventually, the entire forest and beaches would be under his paw.

That being said, he decided to start making an impression early. He wanted Pebblestep to see him as someone who could lead. As the clan sorted out patrols for the battle Larkflight positioned himself up front. He gulped as he saw the glares Pebblestep caste him. Perhaps his plan had backfired, maybe he had come off as pushy and trying to replace her.

_Or perhaps Stormpaw had whispered a few poisonous words in her ear. _Larkflight thought to himself as he noted the silver apprentice leaning close to the deputy with a sneer on her face.

Without a word Pebblestep shoved her way past Larkflight to be the head of the patrol. Larkflight began to try explaining he didn't mean to downgrade her when she snapped at him, silky soft words leaking form her mouth.

"I know about Cedarclan," she murmured in a dangerously low tone. Larkflight back off to the middle of the patrol, fear in his light golden gaze. How did she know? What would she do about it? Larkflight was so panicked he barley had time to realize Stormpaw and Shadepaw had joined the mission as well thanks to Pebblestep.

The sound of muttered curses directed at Seaclan's expense were what jolted Larkflight from his worries. He shook his head to clear it but only succeeded in shaking a fly from his pelt. He realized how dangerous this was, he was about to go into battle with an enemy clan, _distracted._

Larkflight plowed on, knowing he couldn't turn back now. He figured once sand met his eyes it would be all business, and he could deal with Pebblestep later. Seeing the beaches did help eliminate some of Larkflights concerns, but his mind was still elsewhere. He barely connected the fact that the patrol was now surging forward with wild war cry's into the heart of Seaclan's camp.

Seaclan was ready for them.

Maybe they had seen the Ravenclan warriors coming from the east. Maybe they had been spying and overheard the battle plans. Whatever the case, the Seaclan cats were not unprepared for the attack. The elders and queens were in the leaders den, a cavern formed between two giant slabs of stone. The apprentices waited until their mentors had surrounded the attack party and then they jumped into the fray.

Pebblestep let out a confused shriek as claws lashed out at her from all angles. Larkflight spun around as someone bit his side. He shook them off and swiped their muzzle with a hiss. Another cat kicked his spine and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Ravenclan was getting beaten senseless. Larkflight blinked slowly, his head was ringing as the cat kept raining blows onto his skull. Through his foggy gaze he could make out Stormpaw and Shadepaw evading the battle, they dodged any cat who tried to spar with them. They looked like they were searching for something...

"Cowards!" Larkflight spit at them, but they didn't hear him out the yowls of clashing cats. Larkflight rolled over onto his stomach and kicked with his hind legs, his attacked buckled back, allowing him to regain his bearings. After he got in a few more swipes he stepped back, his head hurt too much to continue. His eyes were barley staying open and his legs seemed weak.

He held in a few deep breaths and his headache dimmed. He was about to launch back into the fray when a black shadow hurled itself into his flank. Ravenclan scent flooded his nostrils.

Larkflight's golden gaze lowered to the cat who had tried to knock him down. _Shadepaw._

_"_What are you doing, Slowpaw? The enemy is over there!" he hissed angrily at the stupid apprentice. Shadepaw held her ground, her legs stiff and tall. She raised her chin to look him in the eyes, all trace of the pathetic kit she had once been were gone. He violet eye gleamed with malice and her golden eye remained calm and intriguing.

"I know," she said dryly, her voice devoid of inflection or emotion - it was completely monotone. I chilled Larkflight to the bone. Before he could get in another word Shadepaw had stepped swiftly to his side and shoved his legs from under him.

"Slowpaw. Snailpaw. Dungpaw," she repeated in the same cold voice. Her eyes never left his.

"Get off me," Larkflight demanded as she slashed his shoulder with unsheathed claws. He winced as blood oozed from the wound. Shadepaw ignored him and continued speaking.

"I never hurt you, I never wronged you. But you hurt me,"

Larkflight felt a stab of guilt, she was right. But now what was she trying to do? Larkflight lowered his gaze to the sand around him.

"Look me in the eye!" she screamed, her voice suddenly was brimming with emotion. It was a swirl of rage and sadness and hatred. Every time she breathe Larkflight could ehar a gurgling noise in the back of her throat, its the choking noise you make when you are holding back tears.

"I'm sorry!" Larkflight screamed back.

"It's too late to be sorry!" she fired in response and rose onto her hind legs. She sent her fore paws flying into his chest, knocking the breath from him.

"Every day of my life I felt like I was nothing. I felt like it was _my _fault you hated me. Stormpaw was the only one who ever stuck by me. She protected me from the night, when I would lay awake and wonder what I had done to deserve this. She protected me from your words like ice and fire, crawling under my skin. But I can't make her watch over me forever," Shadepaw whispered in his ear. Her voice cracked and he saw glistening tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

_Larkflight...is mine._

That was what Shadepaw had meant. She was going to kill Larkflight like she had with Lilytail. She was going to get her revenge, the revenge Larkflight had wanted so desperately to serve to Stormpaw. It was like the revenge Sol had craved for against Jaysong for betraying him. It was revenge, as simple and complicated as that.

Larkflight could understand revenge. And he could understand why Shadepaw wanted it so badly. He deserved what he got coming to him. Her words...the very things Larkflight had said to her, they were unforgivable. It was truly too late for sorry.

Larkflight barley noticed the fact Shadepaw's claws were digging into his back. He bowed his head in defeat, Shadepaw jumped off him and moved to face him again.

Larkflight extended his neck slightly, exposing his throat. Their eyes locked.

"Go ahead," he whispered. "Take your revenge,"

This time it was Shadepaw who looked away first.


	11. Chapter 11

Black fur, fluffed out against the chill in the air, against the black sky. If it even was a sky, it was more like a dark shadow covering where the stars should glimmer and where the moon should hang. Larkflight tensed his muscles, bunching them together and making himself appear smaller and more condensed. His eyes were screwed shut. All he could remember was being so cold...and alone...and afraid.

He wasn't ashamed to be afraid, like how he had been ashamed of himself before. All the time he would ridicule himself for not being stronger, for not beating Stormpaw. But now being afraid brought him relief.

He felt relief because he could finally be himself in this dark world, he had no one to lie to anymore. And he was tired of lying to himself. He was relieved to feel the pin pricks of emotions well up inside of his stomach and then spill out as tears or laughs. He felt relieved that he didn't have to prove himself anymore, he was no longer in constant battle with other cats. He no longer had to face down Stormpaw when they shouldn't have even been enemies at all.

But the fear kept him from relaxing and enjoying his newly found freedom, he couldn't taste the laughs escaping him. Where he was there was no happiness, only the bitter darkness. He was in a place where the darkest cats were sent, so why did he truly believe he didn't belong there? He knew he had been bound to the Dark Forest the second he aligned himself with Sol. But now he felt he had been wrong, the Dark Forest wasn't meant for him.

He crept along a muddy river bank in search of his next meal, a gnawing hunger burned a hole in his stomach and his throat was caked with dryness. His gleaming golden eyes caught the flash of a ripple in the murky waters and the shine of scales. His sleek black paw dove into the water and he scooped out a writhing fish. It flopped on the sandy shore; but the sand here was gray and soggy. Much unlike Seaclan's white hot beaches. The fish opened and closed its mouth, like it was gasping for breath. And it kept staring at Larkflight with its big pleading black orbs.

"I'm sorry," the tom choked out as his picked the fish up by its spine and jerked it hard to the left. A resounding snap filled the air and the tang of blood dripped into his mouth. The juices from its flesh oozed outward as he devoured the morsels but it didn't fill his hollow belly. Nothing could quench his thirst or hunger yet that didn't stop him form trying. He finished off the remains of the fish, annoyed the hunger still lurked, and continued walking along the river.

The fur along his spine was arched, he jumped at the slightest noise. He didn't know how long he had been in the Dark Forest, a day. A moon. A thousand years even, but in all the time he had spent wondering the starless wasteland he had never encountered another cat. He knew they were there, he could find their paw prints of pick up lingering traces of their scent. But was he doomed to spend the rest of eternity on his own? Was this another sick form of punishment Starclan had devised specially for him?

Larkflight didn't know why but he got it into his head that if he reached the end of the river he would make it to Starclan, but as of this moment he doubted himself. A heavy fog lay just feet in front of him, preventing him from seeing further. _I've been walking for days! _he thought to himself. _But then again it could be minutes...in a world with no sky I lose track of time. Or maybe it is just the hunger. I don't know anymore, I don't know anything anymore._

Larkflight finally felt the effects of fatigue and exhaustion sweep over him. He curled up like he used to in the warriors den, in a tight ball with his tail over his nose and his paws tucked under him.

His eyes flicked open. He was curious to how long he had really been asleep, be it a second or a millennium. He growled to himself and started pacing, his anger swelled up at the most random of times. He looked upwards into the dense foliage above, its cackling leaves always lingering over his head. He started to beg, he begged for just one glimpse of starlight or sunshine, just a reassurance the world hadn't faded away. All he asked for was a glimpse. He craved to know that there was still a sky up there, however he saw nothing.

"Fine!" he howled to no one in particular.

"If you won't show me the sky then I will find it!" he threatened with a lash of his long tail. He unsheathed his pointed claws and latched them onto the nearest tree. The bark was slippery and tough, but his claws sank into the wood. He slowly clawed his way up the trunk, and grunted with accomplishment as he perched himself on a branch. He was so close the greenery of the leaves he could brush them if he extended his paw. He let out a wicked laugh as if he had single handedly defeated Starclan themselves by climbing halfway up a tree.

He rested for a moment to catch his breath and then continued climbing. The sticky leaves were rough and had spikes along their edges which clung to his fur and scratched at his face. The twigs and branches grew thicker and thicker until they were a thorny barrier that was impossible to move through. Larkflight pressed on, branches cutting at his eyes and pelt. Suddenly a branch underneath him snapped.

Apparently he had climbed quite high because he seemed to fall through time until he hit the ground with a crack resonating through the still air. His tail twitched and then went limp, his spine was broken. Blood welled into his eyes from the cuts, casting him into a red darkness.

"This is the best you can do?" he croaked with a hoarse voice. No one was listening, not even the trees. He lay on the cold ground in anger. When the anger passed the fear regained its grip on his heart. _I don't want to go out like this...not yet! _he thought sadly as his paws began to slowly fade. The tip of his tail resigned itself to invisibility. He watched in helpless horror.

"Please, this can't be happening!" he cried out.

"It's not," a loud voice behind him spoke. He tried to turn his head but he couldn't manage. He wouldn't have been able to see the cat anyways, his eyes were filled with blood. He felt cool moss being draped over his face, he let out a sigh of content. When the moss was removed his vision had been restored. A cat was sitting in front of him, he was a very grotesque sight. His fur had molted away, his eyes were wide saucers filled with smokey gray clouds. He looked older than the clans themselves.

"What do you mean it's not real?" Larkflight coughed.

"This is very much real, what I said was it wasn't happening," the cat laughed in a way that reminded Larkflight of Jaysong. A pang went through his heart as he thought of his old friend.

"My name is Rock, it is time you wake up now," he said stiffly. Larkflight ignored him.

"What are you talking about? What isn't happening?" he demanded.

"Wake up," the old cat said again, fiercer this time.

Larkflight closed his eyes tightly.

"Stop, please stop this!" he murmured desparetley.

"You can make it stop if you wake up!" Rock roared.

"I'm trying!" he pleaded.

"Now," rock whispered. And Larkflight opened his eyes.

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat. The cool drops slid down his back in fluid movements. His amber eyes adjusted to the dark terrain around him. He sighed in relief as he noticed glistening stars hanging over his head, as constant as a beating heart.

He let the scents of the Ravenclan camp flood his nostrils, bringing him a sense of home and belonging. _It was only a dream..._

He glanced down at his side where his mate was curled up into his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He smiled softly and watched her fondly, her dark pelt swam with shaded patterns and designs. Sometimes he would stay up late and just get lost in her fur. He gently drew apart and rose to his paws, trying not to disturb her, however she was a light sleeper and instantly aroused.

"Larkflight?" she asked gently, her voice thick with sleep. He blinked at her, watching her multicolored eyes peer up at him.

"Yes Shadelight?" he whispered in her ear, her whiskers tickling his cheek.

"Let's go for a walk," she said simply. He nodded and they gracefully exited the camp. The cat on guard duty nodded at them as they stretched in the moonlight. They walked through the forest and made it to the edge of the ocean, only slightly inside Seaclans boundaries. They knew their scent would be washed away by dawn though, so they came to this spot often.

Waves lapped at their paws, the blue turned silver against them. The cold sent shivers through Larkflight's pelt. After a long silence Shadelight spoke again.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" she demanded, her eyes were serious. He reluctantly nodded.

"The same dream, on the same night, every year ever since I was a kit," he responded quietly. Shadelight nudged his shoulder comfortingly.

"It is only a dream, after all. All of that plotting and murder wasn't real. It never happened," she soothed.

"It never happened," he agreed. "But it was real,"

"How do you figure?" Shadelight said with a yawn, leaning in to him.

"Those things, they always felt lie warnings to me. Like the dream was showing me another life. Cedarclan...and Sol...all of that was real. I just never played a role in it this time around. The dream warned me to stay away,"

"It has to mean something!" Larkflight suddenly cried out. His confusion and fear built up into one angry plea.

"It does mean something," Shadelight said into the fur around his neck. "But it doesn't mean you were destined to find out," she explained. "You have to live in the present instead of dwelling on things you can't change,"

She turned to head back to camp but Larkflight stopped her.

"Why go back, we are already awake. And it is a lovely night, let's stay," he asked. Shadelight smiled at the offer and settled down next to her mate. Their breath came out as fog, it was the beginning of leaf bare. They stayed awake all night and talked about random things, just like they used too.

"Ivorykit is definitely going to grow up to be leader someday," he said thoughfully, thinking of his kits. Shadelight agreed.

"And I think Ebonykit has her mind set on being a medicine cat," she added.

As they talked about clan life and their two kits Larkflight almost forgot about the dream entirely. Almost.

What Shadelight didn't know was that much of the dream had been very real. Larkflight had met Jaysong and Sol, he had even considered joining them. But he refused in the end, Jaysong would never know how much his friendship had meant to Larkflight. But Larkflight couldn't risk ending up back in the Dark Forest. Sol's plans never succeeded. He guessed something or other brought him down before he could gain control. However at a gathering he had heard Jaysong had still been killed by the calico tom and Rainfur had fled for his life. Some courses cannot be changed, at least Larkflight was able to alter his treacherous path.

Larkflight turned onto his side and focused on the little things Shadelight kept rambling on about, the little things that mattered. He realized not everyone can grow up to be leader or have a prophecy written about them, but that didn't mean they didn't all lead equally important lives. He figured it was the little things that mattered most in life. An apprentice catching his first prey, a cat attending their first gathering, a kit experiencing its first snowfall. They may not be life changing experiences, but usually the happiest memories aren't.

Eventually the pair stood up as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, bathing the ocean in a golden glow. A cold breeze rustled the leaves. Then, ever so gently, a single snowflake fell from the sky. It landed on his nose, starling him Shadelight laughed and licked it. They tilted their heads back and spotted dozens more of the flurries raining down on them. Soon the whole forest floor was bathed in white. Larkflight scooped up a pawful of snow and flung it at Shadelight.

She laughed joyfully and returned the favor by sending a wave of white descending down on Larkflight. He shook the powder out of his fur and let out a mock growl. They engaged in a small battle and sent snow flying in all directions, they were close to camp and heard the nursery awaken with delight. They trotted into camp just as their kits tumbled out of the nursery with squeals of shock at the cold. Silverstar peeked her head out of her den and leaped out of it, rushing to meet her sister.

They exchanged a glance and turned in unison to fling snow at the unsuspecting Larkflight. His black pelt was now smothered in white.

"No fair!" he shouted. Both the sisters laughed as if saying _who cares? _It was funny to see the usually stern Silverstar let down her mask and enjoy a bit of fun with her clan. Most of the warriors and apprentices were out of their dens by now, awakened by the shouts of the kits. Shadelight's eyes positively glowed with all of the excitement. Her one golden eye burned brightly while her violet eye was pale and soft, like a purple flower.

Soon more and more cats joined in on the game until not a single cat was untouched by a snowball. Even the elders who were absolutely cranky were flinging snow like apprentices.

Larkflight observed the scene around him. _Oh yeah, _he decided. _It's gonna be one of those kinds of memories. _

**The End**


	12. Chapter 12 (authors note)

**Yay! We finally did it, Larkflight's Treachery has drawn to a close. And with it comes...*cue drum roll* **

**The really long Authors note! So sit on down and let me explain to ya'll how important you are. I'm not kidding, I never would have made it this far if you guys never commented or reviewed or shot me a PM every now and them. Larkflight's Treachery was a hard one for me to get through, at first I didn't connect much with the characters and I ahd major writers block. I felt like I was just repeating Stormstar's story. But then it began to take shape and it morphed into another story entirely, it was still along the same lines but told through different eyes.**

**Anyhow here are the shoutouts:**

**I can't name every guest reviewer specifically, but I will tell all of you thanks. I love guest reviews because it is just in all honestly someone who decided to read a story and they put forth the time of day to leave behind a comment. It really means a lot.**

**Blue Jay of Night, you probably reviewed on this story the most, you stayed faithful with it even when I thought about giving up. I love reading your comments and you make Emberclan life fun. Cheers to Blue Jay of Night! (hoorah hoorah)**

**Birdflame, I know you'll always stay tuned with my work. Your dedication has shown that. I really truly feel you are apart of my writing now in both encouragement and friendship. Cheers to Birdflame! (hoorah hoorah)**

**Happygirl99, I look forward to hearing your feedback and seeing your reviews. You helped me come up with a lot of my story ideas and you don't hesitate to tell me when something I do is pretty stupid. Like...erm...Eagletalon *cough cough* anyways thanks for always reading my little warrior fanfics. Cheers to Happygirl99! (hoorah hoorah)**

**TigerInk, a very good friend of my via online chatting. You are a goofball and a huge fan of mine. I love yah chica! Emberclan Strong, hehe. Anyways you always review and I always appreciate it. There is only so many times I can tell you how utterly grateful I am and how I have to sell my soul to you now. Cheers to Tiggs! (hoorah hoorah)**

**Forsythiana, first Im glad to see you took my suggestion for a username. It is so pretty. Also, Emberclan Strong! Im glad we are friends as well, its always fun to just chat with you and talk about real things. You review on almost every chapter and it means so much to me. Kisses! Cheers to Forsythiana! (hoorah hoorah)**

**I think that is about it - but I'd also like to that those who favorited my stories and followed them. Even thoguh you didn't review I know you care. So thank you!**

**I look forward to seeing you all in my next adventure, may the force be with us. **


End file.
